The Heart and Its Key
by itsnotametaphor
Summary: Our beloved characters are about to have a conflict that can break them and their relationship into pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**For those of you following my other Pride and Prejudice story, my apologies but I must take a break from that story but it will be back in about a week. However this little plot I had to write. I hope you like and review!**

In a small hunter's cottage on the East side of Pemberley is where Elizabeth found herself.

She simply could not believe what she saw!

How could he!

Did their marriage mean nothing to him!

Eight months! Eight loving and wonderful months!

And she found him and that despicable woman in the same bedroom!

She had been putting on her orange dress while he was sleeping. She simply couldn't fathom why he would ruin their marriage to someone like Caroline Bingley!

How could he!

After so much had happened between them, how could he just prance off and do the despicable and hellish act of being unfaithful in marriage.

She suddenly felt weary and tired of all the dealings of the day and sobbed. She cried until the moon took the sun's place in the starry sky.

As she looked around her she quickly collected herself and in that moment she buried her heart in the depths of her soul and locked it away. She would feel no more for this man, it was not going to be an easy trial but she had to.

What else could she do?

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stepped outside of the cottage and was calmed by the soft breeze blowing across her face.

In this small moment she felt happiness.

She slowly walked toward Pemberley.

I do not want any of this! She thought as she felt her spirit darken with each step toward the grand house. The windows were lit with candles glowing from the inside.

She heard a distant shout, someone or rather a whole party was calling her name. "Elizabeth!" "Mrs. Darcy!"

She suddenly rushed inside, not wanting to bear their over exaggerated comments over her safety.  
Mrs. Reynolds quickly pulled her into a hug and wrapped a thick blanket about her. She kept asking Elizabeth what made her run off in such a manner but Elizabeth only responded with a simple "I will inform you later." And she rushed up to the safety and silence of her room.

She quickly bathed and dressed and went to sleep in the room that was meant for her. Not a minute later her husband knocked at the door.

She didn't answer.

He came in slowly. "Lizzie, why were you out in the woods! For five hours! When I woke from my rest I found you gone. I asked the Bingley's where you were but they knew nothing. Elizabeth?"

She was confused, but she did not answer. She would never feel for him again, it was hard and the heart she locked away pounded loudly and screamed to be let out, but yet she spoke not a word.

She needed distance and this was the only way.


	3. Chapter 3

As she lay there she felt his presence near her. She felt his hand softly touch her cheek.

She heard his quiet voice softly ask, "What is wrong my love? Why won't you speak? I don't understand." He pleaded for answers. He knelt down on his knees by her bedside and begged her to speak.

Her heart suddenly broke free from everything that was holding it back and her eyes glistened with tears. She took his hand as it slowly wiped away the tears and told him of what she saw.

"In the room we share!" He seethed as he started to pace.  
Elizabeth was taken aback by his sudden and angry response.

"So, you knew nothing. Then why was she there? She was dressing!" She exclaimed.

"And you thought I was having relations with her! Why was she there?" He said in anger as he paced back and forth.

He suddenly turned to Elizabeth, his features softened and eyes shining. He softly said "Elizabeth, I would never. In the past eight months I have been the happiest man alive. That scheming woman repels me. Her attentions make me want to throw her out in the street. If not for Bingley's friendship I would never even acknowledge her."

Elizabeth was perplexed and suddenly she had a moment of clarity. Caroline Bingley was constantly trying to get her husband's attention, so she must have put this plan in order while he was resting from the day's journey into town.

She finally understood. Her heart was his. And his heart was hers. Their souls were tied together in the love they shared. They wouldn't be separated.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am amused to hear your reviews and what you are all waiting for as "the tangerine tart's" confrontation, but a reviewer is a tad confused so let me indulge that reviewer. I am trying my best to update on time. Bear with me...**

_Before the Incident..._

Caroline Bingley was angrily stomping about her guest room at Pemberley. _I am sure Darcy is just playing the good husband, they must be miserable when not in company._ She thought as she desperately came up with a plan to make Darcy and Eliza show their true feelings.

She suddenly had an evil idea.

Yes...Darcy is currently out in town and when he returns I am sure he will be exhausted as he prefers to ride. He will fall into sleep and once asleep I can slip into his room and make it appear as if he has compromised me! Then we will see if Darcy releases the truth of any of the rumoured mistresses or dalliances the ton have been going on about.

And so as Darcy fell into a wonderful slumber, Caroline Bingley feigned a headache and headed into Darcy's room. But first she made sure her maid sent Darcy's request to see his wife.

And as Caroline slipped out of her clothes and was about to lie next to a sleeping Darcy a confused Elizabeth walked in. So, she quickly donned her dress and acted as if she was guilty yet sorry for Elizabeth.

When all the commotion with Elizabeth running off reached the awaiting ears of Caroline she smiled. Her plan had worked, Elizabeth believed it and Darcy was no where in sight. He must be in his room readying the divorce documents and getting ready to leave her. She knew that Eliza would tell him and because of all the "rumoured" dalliances and mistresses he would ask "When?" or "Which one?"

It was so common to fall out of love with someone who wasn't in the same class as you.

**So, tell me what went through your brilliant minds?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Pride and Prejudice.**

**Sorry for the long wait...I present chapter five! Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

As morning came upon Pemberley, the Darcys were soundly sleeping together in a loving embrace. Darcy opened his eyes, he sighed as yesterdays events came rushing back into his brain. He hated to part with Elizabeth when she was so warm against him. He sighed once again as he had to leave her warm embrace. He kissed her forehead and tucked the sheets closer to her. His anger suddenly rose as he noticed the scratchings upon Elizabeth's arms, most likely from yesterday. He walked out of their room in anger, he had a disgusting woman to deal with today.

He called for Mrs. Reynolds and inquired where Bingley was, "In the stables sir."

"Thank you." He said as he walked toward out of the house. He knew Bingley was an early riser, and he could never keep still. He entered the barn and saw Charles feeding his horse an apple.

"Charles. We need to have a discussion on your sister." He said as Charles turned around.

Charles was taken aback by the look of hatred that was displayed across his friend's face.

"What did she do? Did she cause yesterday's problems. Oh! I knew I should not have brought her...but no she had to insist, Jane and I, we are always saying yes...oh my nerves! Blast! I am starting to sound like my mother in law...Caroline will never just accept the fact that you are happily married I have tried and tried to tell her..."

Darcy, already well acquainted with his friends way of trailing off stood in the barn patiently waiting as his friend went on. He threw the piece of hay he was absentmindedly twirling and stopped Charles midsentence "She is to leave immediately and she will never set foot in any of the Darcy houses, the Darcy family will never speak to her, I hope you understand." Darcy said.

Charles then asked in confusion "What has she done?'

Darcy then told him everything and both men walked toward the house both feeling anger coursing through them.

As they walked through the doors Darcy immediately went to the breakfast room to wait. He was surprised when Charles didn't follow and as he looked towards the hall he saw his friend angrily stomping up the staircase and turning toward the guest wing.

In less than a minute, Darcy was greeted by a flushed Charles asking for coffee.

"She will be down any minute now." He said as he tapped his foot. Darcy had never seen Charles so angry, but everyone had their limits he supposed.

In half an hour, a smiling orange clad Caroline swept in the room in a flurry of skirts and a gagging scent of lavender.

How dare she smile! After inflicting so much pain on his Elizabeth!

Caroline Bingley was expecting a declaration of his preferring her as his wife. She was sorely mistaken as the words that came out of Darcy's mouth were not ones to be happy about.

"You are to leave immediately. You are never to step foot in any of the Darcy houses, my family will never speak with you after today."

Trying to save herself she asked "What have I done?"

The nerve of this woman! Darcy thought as he said "You know damn well what you have done! You are to leave immediately or word will get out of what you tried to do! You pitiful woman!"

"S-Sh-She is lying. How could I get into your room?!" She yelled and immediately realised her mistake.

"You have just confessed Caroline...I am sending you to our aunt's house. Jane and I, need a break from your company. Maybe she can forgive you for what you tried to do to her sister, but I hope not." Charles said as he looked back down at his coffee.

Darcy walked out with one last look of disgust towards the brightly dressed woman. He wanted to return to his loving wife's arms, and he wasted no time in doing so as he hastily told Mrs. Reynolds of Ms. Bingley's much needed depature from his home.

He opened the door to see his wife still sleeping soundly on their bed. He settled in next to her and hugged her close. She was still tired from all of yesterdays trials.

Elizabeth felt her husbands arms about her and sighed. She loved when he held her close.

"Don't ever leave me, my darling wife. Never." He whispered into her ear.

"I promise." She said sleepily.

**Last Chapter! I did not want to end it with "The End." because I hate when stories end in such a manner. So this is the last chapter, if anyone wants to review than they are welcome. So, go and review.**


End file.
